Bigger on the Inside
by williamazing
Summary: Lily and the Doctor are going to have a fun adventure.


Bigger on the inside

By: William

The Doctor frantically looked through his books to see if he could figure out how to fix his TARDIS. It was Brokin. "Dammit!" he screamed very sexily. He looked up as he herd a knock at the door. "Come in!" He said, because he knew it was his smoking hot partner, Lily. Lily came in, wering nothing but a Victoria's Secret bikini.

"Why, hello." She said as her lusious hair swung back. The Doctor had always been madly in love with her, but he tries not to show it.

"Hello, Lily. You look great today." He says, trying to act as sexy as possible.

"Thank you very much. I got this bikini at Victorias Secret. Do you like it?" She moved closer to the doctor.

"You're damn right I do." He placed his hands on her hips and got up from his chair he was sitting, hands sliding across her waist.

"Oh, you flatter me." She said, with a loud groan.

The doctor then suddenly moved back to what he was doing, "Oh right. I need help with fixing the TARDIS." He said.

"What wrong with it?" Lily asks.

"It won't travel let me travel in time. I think we just need to fix the ingine."

"I don't know how to fix an engine." Lily licked her lips.

"It's alright." The doctor stared into her eyes again, "Me niether." He said. There was no escaping this time. He put his hands on her hips again.

The doctor got out of his chair and pushed Lily to the floor. The Doctor leans over for a kiss, when suddenly they hear a bang at the door.

It was a dalek.

"Oh shit. They've spotted us." The doctor said as he quickly got up and grabbed his gun. "Come on. Let's hide."

Lily got up. "But where?" She looked around the room.

"Right here." The Doctor said. Lily looked over at the doctor. He was holding his gun in one hand, and in the other, he was holding one of the floorboards to the TARDIS.

Did I mention he was shirtless? Because he was.

Lily rushed over to him, boobs a flailin. She hopped down into the open hole in the floor, which was only big enough to hold two people. The doctor jumped into the hole and closed it up. They were safe in there. They suddenly here the dalek burst down the door and it banged against the floor.

The dalek would never find them in their hiding place.

"Oh, you are a genius, Doctor." Lily silently groaned.

"I know." The doctor whispered as he squeezed out a wink.

The doctor was sweating. He looked at Lily and licked his lips.

He had to start somewhere, but it couldn't be now, because he was a goddamn mother fucking pussy. And because there were daleks above them, and he was too afraid that they would catch them fucking. So he would have to do it later.

Silence filled the room. "Have they left yet?" Lily asked sexily.

"I think so. Let me check." The doctor then poked his head through the floorboard and made sure no one was there, "Yeah. Everything is safe. I can cum- I mean we can come out now."

"Alright, Dicktor- I mean Doctor."

They both hopped out of the floor. The Doctor looked at the door of the TARDIS, lying there on the ground, completely beat up.

"Hey Lily, could you help me pick this up and place it up against the wall?"

"Yes. I can." Lily walked over to where the doctor was standing. She was worried. She wasn't very strong, but she didn't want the doctor to know that. The doctor gripped his hands on the door, and so did Lily. They both pulled. Lily pulled and pulled with all of the strength her body could manage, and they surprisingly picked up the door and placed it against the wall.

"Hey, we make a pretty good team." The doctor said. He glanced over at Lily. They both looked each other in the eyes.

The Doctor placed his hand on Lily's cheek. They slowly moved their heads towards each other and they kissed. It was a quick kiss, lasting but a few seconds.

Once their lips parted, the Doctor looked longingly into Lily's astonishing eyes. Without thinking, the Doctor carefully put his hands on Lily's delicate hips, and slowly pulls he bikini bottom down. He moans. Lily doesn't stop him. He pushes her down onto the beat up, brokin couch.

Suddenly, a person walks by the TARDIS, thinking it's a normal telefone booth. He sees them laying on the couch. "What the hell-" he says quietly, and slowly backs away.

Lily and the Doctor keep going. He penetrates Lily, and a loud moan comes from her mouth. Once they were done, they look each other in the eyes. There was a sudden knock at the door. They both quickly pull up their pants, but it was too late. The door of the TARDIS already flew down and made a loud noise as it hit the ground.

A gentle, quiet voice emerged from the dark, night sky. "I've been informed by a resident of London that a handsome man in a trench coat was raping a small girl in a phone booth that-" He looks up into the interior of the TARDIS. "Holy shit."

The Doctor zipped up his pants. "Excuse me, sir. I was not raping this little girl. We were simply-"

"Am I dreaming? What the fuck is going on here?!"

"Welcome to the TARDIS. As you can see, it's bigger on the inside!"

"The… TARDIS?"

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"I'm calling the police." He pulls out his phone.

"Stop right there!" The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at his phone. He turns it on and the phone bursts into flames.

"What the fuck?! That phone costs-" He was about to finish, but the Doctor slit his neck before he could.

Lily stands there, mouth open. "What the heck, Doctor!"

"Shhh. You can call me David Tennant." He moves closer to Lily, grinning very muscularly. The Doctor grips his hands on Lily's thighs. Lily quickly broke free, and ran away.

"Aw come on!" The Doctor yells. "Leaving so soon?!" David grabs his his axe, which was leaning against a wall of the TARDIS. He starts to run after her.

Because of Lily's enormous boobs, she could not move as fast because they weighed her down. The Doctor quickly catches up to her. Lily makes a sharp turn, and hides behind a bush. The Doctor makes the same turn, and can't find Lily.

He stops. "I know your there somewhere! Come out come out wherever you are!" The doctor stood there, clueless. His patience was running thin. He screams, and then he keeps running.

Its three days later, and Lily was walking down the street, and hasn't seen the doctor since the axe-ident. She sees a newspaper on the ground. She picks it up. The front article says "David Tennant, otherwise known as the doctor, was put in jail for murdering 7 orphans."

Lily falls to the ground. "What the fuck." She mutters under her breathe. She reads the newspaper over and over again, nott believing what she's seeing. "why, Doctor. Why…" She lays down on the ground, in the middle of the sidewalk, and cries. She cries for half an hour, and people just walk by her like nothing is happening.

-Five Months Later-

Lily noticed she was getting considerably fat, and so she went to the doctor.

"Whats wrong, Doc?"

"It seems that you are not getting fat, ma'am." He pauses dramatically. "You are pregnant."

Lily looks at the doctor, not David, but the actually doctor. "You- You've got to be kidding me."

The doctor smiles. "Its true. You have a form of life inside your belly. This is a miracle. A real-"

"No!" Lily interrupts. "This can't be happening! No! No!" She put her hands on her belly. "A form of life… a- a baby…" A long, dramatic pause. She looks at the doctor, and mutters "Screw you, David… Screw you."


End file.
